the_wiki_of_noobfandomcom-20200215-history
An Odyssey of Epic Proportions: Warden's Party vs. TBA
A Tale of the Ages wrapped in the Flames of Battle: The Warden's Party vs. Vulcan's Party |-|The Leader= Depends on the Warden |-|The Recruit= A Grey Warden Templar still wet behind the ears Equipment: *'Topsider's Honor:' A longsword that does extra damage against undead creatures and adds large spirit resistance to the wielder. *'Duncan's Shield:' A heavy shield that adds willpower, defense, and stamina regeneration to the wielder. *'Knight-Commander's Plate:' A massive chestpiece that increases mental and spellpower resistance, as well as willpower. *'Knight-Commander's Helm:' A heavy helmet that increases physical resistance. *'Cadash Stompers:' A pair of leather boots that increase dexterity, armor, hostility, and critical hit chances. Talents and Specializations: *Templar Talents: Full tree *Berserker Talents: Full tree *Weapon and Shield Talents: **Shield Bash Tree: Full tree **Shield Defense Tree: Full tree **Shield Block Tree: Full tree |-|The Witch= A Witch of Wilds and one of many daughters of Flemeth Equipment: *'Cameo Cowl:' A cloth helmet that adds cunning and health regeneration in combat. *'Ashen Gloves:' A pair of leather gloves that increases cold damage. *'Robes of Possession:' A set of robes that increase cold damage, magical prowess, defense, and spell resistance, but also lower willpower slightly. *'Wintersbreath:' A magical staff that adds cold resistance, cold damage, and spellpower. Wintersbreath.png|Wintersbreath Cameo Cowl.png|Cameo Cowl Robes of Possession.jpg|Robes of Possession Ashen Gloves.jpg|Ashen Gloves Talents & Specializations: *Shapeshifter Talents: Full tree *Creation Spells: Only knows Heal *Entropy Spells: **Weakness Tree: Up to Weakness **Hex Tree: Up to Vulnerability Hex **Disorient Tree: Full Tree **Drain Life Tree: Full Tree *Spirit Spells: **Mana Drain Tree: Up to Mana Drain **Spell Shield Tree: Up to Anti-Magic Ward (?) *Primal Spells: **Cold Tree: Up to Cone of Cold |-|The Bruiser= A drunk Dwarf Warrior tired of Orzammar's bloody politics Equipment: *'Yusaris:' A legendary greatsword that adds incredible fire resistance and does extra damage against dragons. *'Legion of the Dead Armor set:' A set of heavy armor used by the Legion of the Dead, it increases willpower, attack, and constitution. Yes, this includes the awesome Helm. Yusaris.png|Yusaris Legion of the Dead Armor.png|Legion of the Dead Armor set (missing the helmet, but it's nothing but cosmetic) Talents & Specializations: *Berserker Talents: Up to Constraint *Templar Talents: Up to Mental Fortress *Two-Handed Talents: See below **Pommel Strike tree: Full tree **Sunder Arms tree: Up to Sunder Armor **Mighty Blow tree: Full tree |-|The Healer= An abomination working to stop the Blight on borrowed time Equipment: *'First Enchanter Robes:' A set of cloth robes that adds willpower, magic, and a severe increase in defense. *'First Enchanter's Cowl:' A cloth helmet that adds spell resistance and adds a chance to dodge spells. Talents & Specializations: *Spirit Healer Talents: Full tree |-|The Deserter= A Dalish Antivan Crow on the run with nothing to lose Equipment: *'Falon'Din's Reach:' A powerful longbow that has rapid aim and powerful attack. *'Aodh:' A waraxe that increases fire damage and resistance as well as critical hits in melee, but lowers cold resistance. *'Deygan's Dal'Thanu:' A waraxe that increases nature resistance and attack. *Armor *'Wade's Superior Drakeskin Armor:' A set of leather armor that adds dexterity, fire resistance, defense, and also decreases fatigue. *'Camenae's Barbute:' A medium helmet that adds a chance to avoid missile attacks and allows rapid aim. Talents & Specializations: *Assassin Talents: Full Tree *Rogue Talents: **Dirty Fighting Tree: Up to Dirty Fighting **Below the Belt Tree: Up to Lethality **Deft Hands Tree: Full tree **Stealth Tree: Up to Stealth III *Dual Weapon Talents: **Dual Weapons Training Tree: Full tree **Dual Striking Tree: Up to Cripple **Dual Weapon Sweep Tree: Up to Flurry *Archery Talents: See below **Melee Archer Tree: Up to Melee Archer **Pinning Shot Tree: Up to Crippling Shot Camenae's Barbute.jpg|Camenae's Barbute Wade's Superior Drakeskin.jpg|Wade's Superior Drakeskin Armor Mage's Eye.png|Mage's Eye Deygan's Dal'Thanu.png|Deygan's Dal'Thanu Aodh.png|Aodh |-|The Wild Card= A Dwarven stone golem with no memory or past to speak of Equipment: *'Small Flawless Fire Crystal:' Adds fire damage, critical chance in melee, and weapons damage is increased *'Large Flawless Spirit Crystal:' Adds resistance to mental, spell, and spirit resistance, as well as adding to all attributes. Talents & Specializations: *Shale talents: See below **Pulverizing Blows Tree: Full tree **Stoneheart Tree: Full tree **Rock Mastery: Full tree **Stone Aura: Up to Stone Aura *Warrior Talents: See below **Powerful Tree: Full tree **Precise Striking Tree: Up to Precise Striking